George Swan
George Swan is the first male OC that ShadowPaperPen owns. George is one of six sons of the princess in the Six Swans and the sister of Adara Swan. He is a rebel, for a huge fear of swans and he hates to think of missing six years of his life... Protrayal Voice Voice actor of George would either be Chris Pratt, who does Emmett in The Lego Move ''and other movies, or Evan Smith, who does both Dexter and Daring Charming in Ever After High. Live Action/Face Claim If EAH were to make a movie/live-action, I would pick Lucas Till, who is in ''X-Men: First Class, X-Men: Days of Furture Past, ''and Hannah Montanna: the Movie''. He has the looks of George and enough said. Appearance George has Pollen(it's a real yellow) colored hair with one swan-white streak near the back of his head. His skin is sort of like his sister's and has stormy gray eyes with flecks of blue in them. His body is like Dexter's, but is a couple inches taller than Dexter. Clothes Regular He wears a dark gray shirt that has a stick guy, holding a sword fighting a huge swan. On top of it, he wears a white blazer with gray cuffs and a loose white tie. For bottoms, he wears gray pants that he usually rolls up the ends and shows the white inside. His shoes are gray sneakers with white wings and he wears a crown that's silver with a diamond encrusted in the front. Legacy Day placeholder Getting Fairest Manly He wears an old white shirt with a humungous gray swan with red eyes and gray khaki shorts. He wears his sneakers to bed, since he likes to wake up in the morning at six to wake up his sister. His hair is usually messed up, which Faith when she first saw him in the morning said made him cute. Personality He likes to say his personality is devil-may-care and that is mostly true. He loves exploring forbidden places, breaking/bending some rules, and hates being told what to do, mostly because he beleives in staying put will make him a swan. Anyways, he is impulsive, mainly when it comes to protecting his younger brothers and sister, and doesn't think about what he's doing/saying. He likes to rush things, though takes time in doing important stuff like helping his family and stuff. Basically, he's a normal teenager who likes doing things fast. He's very close to his sister and is the only person he'll listen to, other than his parents and his brothers. George is of course, protective of his siblings, mostly his younger ones, because he doesn't want anyone to turn into a swan in his family. He keeps a close eye on his family and is always seen at a time of six at his sister's room, talking to her or watching movies. (Will add on) Parent's Story (The Six Swans) Story here: The Six Swans How Does George Tie Into It? He was the third baby. He spent a tiny bit of time with his evil granmother. After his mother almost died, he was returned. Eight months later, Adara was born. The Queen was happy and had three other boys on different years. Relantionships Family George has four younger siblings, Harris 12, John 14, Sam 14, and Adara, 16. And two fairy reckless older brothers Jake and Rodger, both 17. He cares for them very much so he hates them following their destinies and has some mother issues, for he gets into arguments with his mom about destinies. He is distantly related with Duchess and has been caught trying to prank her. Romance He has been recorded in Adara's Diary that he has been a flirt, but he says that he has a huge crush on someone. He knows that they might not like him back, so he's not obessed on romance. Friends He says his siblings are his best friends, but he's been acquainted with his sister's friends, Duck and Faith. Pets George has a Golden Labrador Retriever named Cygnus, ironically is a Greek word for swan. Quotes Trivia *His middle name is Fintan, meaning 'white-fire' in Irish. *Birthday is September 12. *Likes coconut water and marshmallows, blended together. Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Six Swans